Rhode Island and California
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: Rimahiko Rima and Nagihiko are doing projects on USA states bickering about states begans...


**Me: Hey Freaks! I am from Rhode Island in the U.S.A and I thought of this idea in the shower :)**

**Christina: TmI M-fuzz TmI -.-**

**Me: Whatever and I thought of a fic about Rima and Nagihiko having to do projects on USA States so here it is! Hope you like it! :)**

**Christina: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo Chara!**

"Alright class pick out your state and research it." The teacher said before walking over to his laptop and becoming completely dead to the world.

"Hey Rima what did you pick?" asked Nagihiko who was looking up information on California.

"Me well unlike you I picked a state that I can understand." Huffed Rima

"What do you mean? I picked California because it's really interesting like me if you give it a chance." He said smirking at her

"Well unlike your high and mighty California. I picked Rhode Island." Rima said simply

"The midget state? Rima there is nothing there for you to even research" said Nagihiko rolling his eyes

"Yes there is! What about roger William? The first state where you could choose your beliefs and not be persecuted and what does California have? Hollywood and the gold rush." She said rolling her eyes

"Rima I don't think you can write your report on that alone I mean you have to have current events as well and there is…Let's see… Nothing interesting going on there." Said Nagihiko smugly

"Well I take offense to that" scoffed Rima flipping her blond hair over her shoulder

"You do? How?" said one very confused Nagihiko

"Well we have a lot in common. We're the littlest among those who are around us, people make fun of our size and no one wants to learn more about us and see more than what people say there is to know about us." Rima said glaring at Nagihiko

"Well maybe Rhode Island never gave California a chance. Maybe it wants the little Rhode Island to notice it and like it." Retorted Nagihiko

"Maybe if California stopped acting so perfect for one damn second Rhode Island would be nicer" responded Rima with a death glare that could put out the sun.

"Maybe California knows that it isn't perfect and is just living up to everyone else's expectations." Said Nagihiko

"Maybe Rhode Island finds California annoying and nosy!"

"Maybe California just wants to know what Rhode Island's problems are!"

"Maybe Rhode Island thinks California should butt out!"

"Ah ha! So you do have problems!"

"What ever got that idea into California's over-sized head!"

"Awww D.C Rhode Island bullying me again!"

"Enough!" screamed the teacher "If you're going to flirt do it after class!"

"But D.C! California started it!" yelled Rima

"No Rhode Island A.K.A Midget Rock started it." Said Nagihiko smirking at Rima

"Well California can go get nuked!" yelled Rima

"I don't care who started it! Just stop!" yelled the teacher A.K.A D.C

"Fine…" two long-haired children muttered before going back to work.

After class 

"So does Rhode Island still hate California" asked Nagihiko jokingly

"No but it resents the fact that California thinks it a midget." Responded Rima playfully glaring at him

"But California just wants to be honest Rhode Island!" said Nagihiko mockingly

"Still big-headed I see, California." Rima retorted smiling

"Hey what are Rhythm and Kusukusu doing?" asked Nagihiko pointing at the two charas

"Cranston will devour you soul Hollywood!" yelled Kusukusu

"Hollywood is just plain awesome!" responded Rhythm

"Well Cranston is a little and cute town like Rima!"

"Little and cute?" growled Rima

"Run away!" yelled Kusukusu before grabbing Rhythm and flying away.

"You are though" commented Nagihiko letting himself take in the appearance of the blonde goddess

"Silence you fool…" growled Rima

"Wow Rima you should go to Hollywood your acting is super, it's as if you don't like the fact that I called you cute" joked Nagihiko

"And you should go to Rhode Island so I can drown you at Slater mill" growled Rima

"Where?"

"It's a mill in Rhode Island that was one of the very first and it is supposed to be haunted." Explained Rima

"Aw but if you kill me there I might find some cute ghost to hang out with instead of you." He teased

"No ghost is cuter than me" huffed Rima while pouting

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy? Don't worry Rima you'll always have your fan boys" teased Nagihiko

"Stop treating me like we're dating. Now I am off to go make out with some of my fan boys if you don't mind" joked Rima but when she looked at the horror on Nagihiko's face she knew that he missed that part because the next thing she knew was Nagihiko had thrown her onto his shoulder and was taking her away.

"You shall not because you are now my property." Said Nagihiko

"That's not your average confession, but I guess I can't stop you and yada yada yada I like you too and I'll be your girlfriend." Said Rima

"Well I am not your average guy" said Nagihiko putting her down and pushing her against a tree before kissing her. When the newly made couple pulled apart Rima smiled and said

"I guess Rhode Island can get used to California…"

**Me: Done! I think that it was too short and it probably sucked but oh well…I have nothing against people from California btw!**

**Christina: It was fine M-fuzz**

**Robert: I guess but you didn't have to keep reminding us how small our state is. -.-**

**Me: all for the plot line Rob all for the plot line…**

**All: Review or M-fuzz will eat Slater Mill!**


End file.
